Update R24
Release 24 - '''Leafi’s lumite lunchery Date: 2015 - 10 - 28 Great news for all you builders and collectors out there. We’ve added 10 new pieces of furniture and 22 new food recipes! We figured the game just wouldn’t be complete without the ability to lounge in style on a Lumite chair while munching on a Tar sandwich. (P.S. your pets just called...they can haz some?) This update also contains the start of a better experience for new players. Our goal is to strike a balance between being mysterious enough that there’s still plenty of discovery, while also gently encouraging new players not familiar with the genre. So there's better item descriptions, a clearer quickbar, and things like that, as well as a new “Janky House” starter blueprint you’ll receive upon creating a world. We appreciate all the feedback you guys had on the recipe tweaks from R23 and have further refined the balance based on it. Finally, we’ve removed the daily coin button. You can read more about that here. New Features and Content * New craftable items * Obsidian Chair * Obsidian Table * Obsidian Fence * Obsidian Gate * Diamond Chair * Diamond Table * Diamond Door * Lumite Chair * Lumite Table * Lumite Door * 22 new cooking recipes * 3 breads * 8 sandwiches * 6 soups * 5 pies * “Janky House” blueprint for new players * New players in a world start with a small blueprint in their inventory * Starting note edited to mention blueprint Improvements * Additional first-time user help * Description tips for stations, extractors, torches * Highlight quickbar slots when selecting things that can be placed into the quickbar * Clarified error messaging for several messages * Balance adjustments * Reduced difficulty (health) of night creatures * Increased durability for weapons and power-cells * Reduced costs for power cells * Increased seashell drop rate from Pebbles * Added seashell re-growth to spawn table * Improved creature pathing on pursuit * Single left-click will move items to and from the quickbar (just like right-click and double-click) * World admins as well as world owners can now remove player touchstones * Player’s worlds on main menu now sorted from most recent to oldest * Mushroom healing effect now lasts 30 seconds (up from 10) * Additional sound effects Bugfixes * Fix for collision bug that would launch players and creatures into the air * Fix for nonfunctional damage resistances on potions and food * Ice and fan data tweaks to restore slippery-ness * Flowers now can be swapped into blueprints * Limestone roof rotates properly on placement * Tamed Leafis now give the correct loot * Fix for Block of Goo bouncing maintaining too much sideways momentum * Decorative and Carved Stone Floor recipes now appear in correct inventory categories * Lighting improvements for connected glass panes * Multiple droppings can no longer be used on the same unfertilized seed * Sound fix for third sword swing in player attack sequence * Hotkeys ‘-’ and ‘=’ now properly supported in storage container UI * Reject player login if the world is shutting down * Default name for a new player is now “Player” * Heat added back to fire pit Other * Removed 10 Free Coins a Day button '''Special offer Date: 2015 - 10 - 07 until 2015 - 10 - 20 Bloktoberfest - Keepa the feedback koming, guys! Also, I just made a code if you want to try a starter kit of Lumite blocks: ILUVLUMITE (redeem it in the Creativerse store anytime during the next 2 weeks). - PlayfulDavid Category:Patch Notes